Abilene Danvers
by licutie
Summary: Abilene Danvers is the twin sister to Caleb. The women in the covenant receive a more elemental magic that doesn't age them. They can use this power to connect with another's magic and prevent them from aging too. What happens when Chase wants that magic?
1. Chapter 1

Shivering Abilene Danvers closed her eyes letting her power flow through her till she felt warmth return to her fingers and toes. Reopening her eyes she smiled to herself; she loved her power. She was a descendent of one of the five original settlers of Ipswich who had come to the small town to escape prosecution during the Salem witch trials. They had formed what they called The Covenant and for 300 years four out of the five families had lived amongst the town of Ipswich in peace. She, her twin brother, and four of their friends, who were also descendents, at thirteen received only half their powers. At eighteen when they would ascend was when they got their full powers. Abilene only had one more week to wait.

Sighing she leaned against a tree in the woods surrounding Spencer Academy's annual back to school party. Every year before the start of school the inhabitants of Ipswich Massachusetts' most elite prep school would gather at what they called "The Dells" a secluded portion of beach to dance and party all night long.

Closing her eyes she took a deep cleansing breath and concentrated on the woods around her. She could hear the sounds of the party out on the beach. There was a chilly breeze tonight. End of summer in Massachusetts wasn't exactly tank top weather. Sensing movement in front of her she smiled opening her eyes to the person in front of her, "You're late," she stated.

Shrugging Reid Garwin grabbed her hand pulling her flush up against himself, "Not when it counts," he smirked before leaning down and kissing her. Groaning he pulled away first, wrapping his arms around her, "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to not do that when everyone else is around?" he asked.

Sighing Abilene stood on tiptoe reaching her arms around his neck, "I know. I just don't want my brother ruining this for us. We'll tell him next week after he and I ascend," she whispered.

Kissing the side of her sensitive neck she heard him sigh before pulling away to look at her, "I know. In fact I better go they're waiting for me at the top of the cliffs."

Stepping back she held his hand as they walked to the edge of the woods keeping close to the shadows. Stopping Abilene glanced at his sullen face, "I'm sorry," she whispered. Cupping her face he brought her in for another mind blowing kiss. Smiling he stepped back, "I'll see you in a few minutes. Go find Dakota and Kate and then we'll find you," he told her before letting his powers take over as his eyes fired black and he disappeared in a mist of smoke.

Biting her lip she watched the party from the cover of the trees. Closing her eyes she cleared her mind and reached with her power to find her friends Dakota Parry and Kate Tunney. She could hear their voices in her mind and found them towards the center of the beach talking with another girl. Opening her eyes Abilene stepped out of the woods and started across the beach leaving her mind open in case her friends moved from where they were. She wasn't more than five feet from the woods when she felt an unexplainable surge of anger so strong it made her stumble. Quickly righting herself she looked around trying to determine who it was coming from but all she saw was her classmates dancing and partying. Closing her mind she took off at a jog to get to her friends.

Coming up behind her two best friends she heard Kate telling a blonde girl to stay away from Aaron Abbott as she pointed the curly haired boy out to the blonde. "Hey guys," she greeted throwing her arms around the willowy Kate and the shorter Dakota.

Both girls came in for a hug at the same time and the three best friends nearly fell over, catching themselves before they hit the sand, they disentangled from one another. "Where were you? I called you earlier to see if you needed a ride?" asked Dakota.

Shrugging Abilene smiled, "I had errands to run first," she said simply. Turning to the blonde standing next to Kate Abilene stuck her hand out, "Hi we haven't officially met yet I'm Abilene Danvers."

"Sarah Wenham," the small blonde introduced herself shaking Abilene's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you. Dakota and Kate told me I'd meet you tonight." Smiling Abilene opened her mind to Sarah only to find nothing but a pure heart, "It's nice to meet you too," she told her letting go of her hand.

Letting Kate pull Sarah away from her she half listened as they began gossiping about who was who at Spencer Academy. "Really Ab's was that necessary?" Dakota whispered coming to stand next to her. Glancing at her best friend since birth she nodded, "I felt something off earlier. Just checking." Rolling her eyes Dakota sighed, "Just because we have a more elemental ability that doesn't age us, like the guys, doesn't mean we use it on everyone."

Sighing Abilene shook her head, "You're getting as bad as Caleb. I don't need another parent Kota," she hissed turning away and focusing on Kate and Sarah's gossip about the new transfer student.

"They're here," Kate exclaimed grabbing Sarah's arm pointing off in the distance where Abilene could see her brother and his friends walking across the beach. "Who are they?" Sarah asked in awe. "The Sons of Ipswich," Kate answered. Laughing Abilene cut in, "Also known as my and Dakota's brothers and their two other friends."

"Well that too," Kate laughed as the boys finally reached them Kate threw her arms around a long haired boy, "Also known as my boyfriend too," she laughed before kissing the boy. Snorting Dakota made a gagging noise, "And that would be my twin brother Pogue Parry wrapped around Kate like a blanket."

Disentangling himself from Kate Pogue glared at his sister, "Shut up Kota. It's nice to meet you, Sarah right? Kate told me she had a new roommate," he said shaking Sarah's hand. "That's right," Sarah answered. Turning towards the others Pogue introduced the three other boys to Sarah, "This is Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, and Reid Garwin," he told her.

"Danvers?" Sarah asked turning to look at Abilene. Smiling Abilene nodded, "Yep we're twins too. Hi big brother," she greeted her dark haired brother with a hug. "Awe little Danvers where's my hug," Reid asked with a smirk holding out his arms.

Smiling Abilene jumped on the tall blonde, "I'm cold Reid warm me up," she laughed cuddling into his side. Reid pulled her closer encasing her in his arms. Leaning back against his chest Abilene listened idly as her friends talked as her mind wandered.

It was actually nice to be able to be with Reid this way in front of everyone. At least this part of their relationship they never had to hide as they had always been extremely close. She and Dakota always got along much better with Reid and Tyler then their own brothers. Ever since they were small children it had always been the four of them.

Focusing back into the conversations around her Abilene rolled her eyes when she heard the bitchy tone of Kira Snyder. Pulling away from Reid Abilene stepped up next to her brother as she heard Kira snidely ask Sarah, "How does one get into Spencer from the public?"

"Well I'm sure she didn't get in like you did Kira. You stayed off you're back, right Sarah?" Abilene asked sweetly. Hearing the laughter behind her Abilene bit her lip to keep from laughing especially when Kira swung around glaring at her.

"I see you still haven't tamed your bitch sister, Danvers," Aaron Abbott mocked coming to stand in front of Kira getting into Caleb's personal space. Abilene instinctively turned to grab Reid before he could get to Aaron, "He's not even worth it babe," she whispered pushing him back. Keeping Reid behind her Abilene turned around in time to hear her brother tell Aaron that Kira owed Sarah an apology and he in fact owed Abilene an apology too.

Just as Aaron put his hands up to shove Caleb the new transfer student ducked in between the two boys holding up his hands, "Woah woah woah no need for any of that. However sweetheart," he said addressing Kira, "You were being sort of bitchy. And you my friend", he said patting Aaron, "Are being kind of a douche." Out of the corner of her eye Abilene saw Tyler pull Sarah out of the way and felt Reid pulling her back before Kirby Tanner, one of Aaron's friends, projectile vomited all over Aaron and Kira.

Whipping around Abilene glared at the laughing Reid, "Really?" she hissed. Holding up his hands and shaking his head Reid denied any involvement. Turning her glare to Reid's best friend Tyler he quickly denied, "Nope wasn't me." Furrowing her brow Abilene took notice of Dakota biting her lip looking anywhere other than at Abilene, "Seriously 'Kota?"

Shrugging the dark haired beauty finally looked at Abilene smiling, "Sometimes it's warranted," she stated simply. Shaking her head Abilene launched herself at her best friend, "I simply love you," she told her hugging her fiercely.

"Hey can I get in on some of this action?" asked a smirking Reid as he pulled Abilene away from Dakota and turned her around. Pulling her close, "Let's dance," he said bringing her flush up against him. However, before she could put her arms around him she heard her brother calling her name. Turning in Reid's arms she looked at her brother as he walked up to them with the new kid. Abilene saw the dark look her brother gave Reid when he saw his arms still around her, "What's up Caleb? We're just about to dance."

"I wanted to introduce you to Chase Collins. Chase this is my sister Abilene and our friend Reid Garwin," Caleb stated emphasizing the word friend. Smiling Abilene waved while Reid shifted her to his other side leaving his left arm around her shoulders and shaking Chase's hand with his right, "Nice to meet you, man".

"Where are you staying tonight, Abilene?" her brother asked suddenly. Narrowing her eyes Abilene studied his angry face, "In the dorms, with Dakota. Mother doesn't pay for room and board for shits and giggles, Caleb."

Shaking his head Caleb informed her that she was needed at home tonight and that he'd take her home with him after the party. Pulling away from Reid Abilene stepped closer to her brother, "What is your problem, Caleb?" she hissed. Before he could answer the music cut off and the D.J. announced, "Yo guys, Dylan just called he said he saw three cop cars out on Old Dell Road."

"That's our cue," Pogue yelled grabbing Kate's hand stepping up to Caleb and Abilene he pushed on Caleb, "Come on man. We'll settle this out at the cars." Glancing at his best friend Caleb nodded turning around as he took off with Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and Chase.

"What the hell was that about?" Reid asked grabbing her hand and pulling her along with Tyler and Dakota. "I don't know but looks like I'm not going back to the dorms tonight Kota." She felt Reid squeeze her hand as they reached Tyler's hummer, Sarah's hatchback, and Caleb's mustang.

Sarah, Kate, and Chase were just climbing into Sarah's car when they got to the makeshift parking lot. "Dakota, are you riding back with us?" Kate yelled from the passenger side. "No, I'll ride back with Tyler but I'll see you tomorrow," Dakota called back waving as she walked over to Tyler's hummer.

Rolling down her window Sarah yelled, "It was nice meeting you all," as she waved out the window and drove off. Taking the opportunity that everyone was distracted, as they waved back, Abilene leaned up and kissed Reid, "I'll see you later," she said winking at him before dropping his hand and hurrying to Caleb's mustang.

Slamming Caleb's car door she waited for him to get in before confronting him, "Ok what is your problem?" she asked as he climbed behind the wheel of the car. Glancing at her as he started the car he sighed, "It can wait till we get home," he informed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the front room of the Danvers mansion Abilene swiped her mother's forgotten glass of alcohol from the end table and downed it in one shot. "Oh that's really nice Abilene," Caleb said angrily grabbing the glass from her hand. Rolling her eyes Abilene turned to her brother, "Well I figure I'm in for some lecture so I'll need something to get through it. Now are you going to tell me what the hell your problem is?"

Setting the glass down Caleb took a deep calming breath before turning back to her and asking, "What's going on with you and Reid?"

Snorting Abilene shook her head, "Why would you think that anything that happens between Reid and I would be any of your business?"

"You're my sister Abilene and I'm not going to let him take advantage of you."

Hands on her hips Abilene narrowed her eyes, "You better be very careful about what you're implying, Caleb. If you think for one second that Reid would ever take advantage of me then obviously you don't know him."

"That's the problem, Abilene, I do know him. Out of all of us he's the one to get addicted to the magic and now here you are a week before you ascend and he's hanging all over you," Caleb shouted, "He wants your gift and you'll think you're in love and give it to him willingly only for him to drop you after he gets it."

Screaming Abilene focused her anger on the glass behind her brother as it exploded into a thousand tiny shards, "You have no idea what you're talking about, Caleb," she shouted back. "In case it escaped you're tiny little brain it has always been Reid and I, since the moment he gave Aaron Abbott a fat lip in kindergarten for pushing me into a snow bank, we've had each other's back."

"I'm not denying that you guys are best friends, Abilene," Caleb interrupted, "I don't want you to get hurt after he gets what he wants."

"No! You need to shut your mouth and listen to me," she hissed, "Reid is more than my best friend and has been for years. All of Spenser knows it, our friends know it, and now you need to get a freaking clue, Caleb. We've been dancing around each other since we were thirteen years old and last year when father was moved to the colony house we finally figured it out. So you can either be happy for me or keep your big fat nose out of our lives because as much as it pains you to realize it, Caleb, it is our life!" Abilene snarled pushing past her brother and running upstairs.

Slamming her bedroom door shut Abilene leaned back against it taking a calming breath, "He's such a dick," she stated to the boy lounging in her bed. Shrugging Reid smiled, "I guess we no longer have to hide now," he said pulling back the sheets, "Come to bed, babe, it's late."

Pushing off the door Abilene undressed as she walked to her bed, "How can you be so calm after the shit he said about you?" she asked standing by the bed in just her panties. Snorting Reid pulled her down on the bed, "Because he's not the one that matters to me," he stated pulling the covers back over them.

Snuggling into his side she laid her head on his shoulder as he stroked her hair, "Let it out Abby," he told her as she let the first few tears fall. "I hate him," she declared. Laughing Reid wrapped his arms around her, "No you don't."

/

The two had just fallen asleep when Abilene was woken up by the same angry surge she had felt at The Dells. Sitting up she looked around her room before glancing down at Reid who was still sleeping. Shaking her head she laid back down and curled herself around Reid before falling asleep again.

/

The next morning Abilene stretched rolling over on top of a just waking up Reid, "Mmmmm, good morning you seem very eager to see me this morning, "she laughed as she rubbed against him. Sucking her neck he whispered, "I can show you just how eager if you'd like?" Pulling back she smiled mischievously, "Oh I'd like," she told him before sliding her way down his body to rid him of his boxers.

Reid groaned as she made her way back up pausing to kiss and suck his dick on her way. "You have such a talented mouth," he told her before kissing her senseless. As he kissed her Abilene slid down on top of him encasing his dick inside of her warm pussy. Loving the sensation she lifted herself off to the end of his member before sliding back down again eliciting a groan from him. "Talented in so many ways," he laughed before pulling his mouth away from hers and lifting one of her breasts into his mouth.

Throwing her head back Abilene groaned as Reid sucked her right breast and massaged her left as she continued to ride him. Feeling her orgasm coming she pulled his mouth back to hers and groaned into his mouth as she orgasmed. Flipping them over Reid pumped a few times before she felt his warm cum flow inside of her.

Sighing Reid kissed her lazily as he pulled out and rolled to his back pulling her onto his chest. Laying her head on his chest she slowly let her fingers rub his shoulder as he stroked her hair. "I swear that gets better and better with time and practice."

"We were fifteen the first time Reid of course it's going to get better with practice," she laughed. Chuckling Reid smiled, "God, we had no idea what we were doing."

"I remember figuring it out," she commented. Snorting Reid tugged on her hair, "What I remember is shortly after that experiment you started dating Danny Thompson while I strung every freshman girl along. We wasted too much time, Abby," he told her quietly.

"Not anymore," she told him, "I don't care what Caleb says you're the one that I want to be with Reid." Closing her eyes she gently moved her fingers to caress the side of his face when she felt how tense his jaw was, "What's the matter, babe?"

"You know it's not the reason I'm here," he whispered. Opening her eyes she moved her head so that she could see his face, "If I thought it was, Reid, you wouldn't be here," she told him simply.

Smiling down at her he shifted and pulled her up to kiss her. "Mmmm, that's definitely gotten better too over the years." Laughing she swatted his chest, "Again, we were ten years old the first time you dared me to kiss you, it's going to get better."

Sighing when she heard her phone buzz on the side table Abilene rolled off of Reid and reached for her phone. Sitting up she leaned against the headboard, "Two missed calls from Caleb, one text telling me 'we need to talk asap', and Dakota just texted. Her, Kate, and the new kid, Chase, are going to see a movie and want to know if I want to go too," she informed him.

Sitting up as well Reid climbed out of bed, "I was thinking we could head out to old Putnam barn with some food for a late picnic lunch," he said glancing at the time, "and then head to Nicky's where I can kiss you all night long in front of everyone."

"That sounds much better than some Brad Pitt movie," she told him smiling as she texted Dakota back, "Okay that's taken care of," she told him putting her phone down getting out of bed. As Reid rummaged around in her bottom dresser drawer where he kept spare clothes she went to her closet to pull out an outfit.

Throwing his clothes onto her bed he smirked as she walked back out of the closet with her clothes, "So you want to go practice while we shower?" he asked winking.

Biting her lip Abilene threw her clothes on the bed next to his and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the bathroom, "Hell yes," she laughed.

/

Pulling into the parking lot of the local underage bar Reid parked Abilene's jeep next to Tyler's hummer. Hopping out of the jeep Abilene waited for Reid to come around to her side before she grabbed his hand and headed for the front entrance of Nicky's. Before they entered Reid pulled her back and kissed her, "I get to do that all night long in front of everyone," he whispered.

Smiling she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You're going to love rubbing it in his face aren't you?" Smirking Reid nodded, "I've waited six months. Years actually so yeah I'm going to enjoy it." Laughing Abilene pulled the door open, grabbed his hand, and walked inside to the noisy bar.

Seeing Dakota and Tyler sitting at a table by the jukebox Reid pulled Abilene through the crowd to their friends, "Hey guys," he greeted pulling out a chair for Abilene before sitting next to her. Smiling Dakota noticed their joined hands, "Soooo, I guess the cat's out of the bag?" she asked.

Nodding Abilene stole some French fries from her plate, "Yep Caleb was being a douche last night and I just told him. We should've just told him from the beginning," she stated.

Clearing his throat Tyler held up his hand, "Ummm….I do believe that I said that from the start." Rolling his eyes Reid laughed, "Don't let it go to your head Baby Boy." Standing Reid said he was going to get food for him and Abilene before he disappeared through the crowd to the bar.

Studying her best friend Dakota asked, "Do you want to talk about what happened with Caleb?" Shaking her head Abilene sat back seeing Kate and Chase coming through the crowd, "Not right now. I just want to have fun with my boyfriend tonight."

"Hey guys," Kate greeted dropping down into an empty chair. "Is this seat taken," Chase asked indicating the chair next to Abilene. After greeting Kate Abilene looked up at Chase, "Actually Reid just went to get us some food," she told him.

Nodding Chase grabbed an empty chair from a nearby table and pulled it over, "No problem," he said easily. "How was the movie," Abilene asked. Laughing Kate answered, "It had Brad Pitt in it I didn't really pay attention to anything else."

Laughing Dakota shook her head, "I'm not one for Brad Pitt I just went out of boredom and took a nice nap." Slinging his arm around her shoulder Tyler chuckled, "This girl could fall asleep in the middle of a rock concert." Shrugging Dakota laughed, "I have the ability to relax into my surroundings," she defended.

"Hey guys, is there room for two more?" Caleb asked as he and Sarah stopped at the table next to Abilene's chair. Glancing up Abilene locked eyes with her brother, "Pull a table over," she told him waving a hand at an empty table behind him.

As Caleb pulled the table over Sarah grabbed a few chairs sliding them over as well. Sitting next to Abilene Caleb asked, "What did you do today?" Sighing she glared at her brother, "Spent time with Reid and I'm not listening to it Caleb."

Before he could respond Reid came back to the table with food and placed it in front of Abilene before he sat down next to her greeting Kate, Chase, and Sarah. Glaring over Abilene's head Caleb addressed Reid, "We need to talk."

Slinging his arm around Abilene's shoulders Reid barely glanced at Caleb before taunting him, "Actually dude I'm on a date right now so it'll have to wait." Sensing a fight Tyler stood quickly, "Reid, pool tables opened up let's play a game."

Idly playing with Abilene's hair as she ate her food Reid smirked at Caleb before answering his best friend, "Actually Tyler I'm good here." Knowing her brother was ready to explode Abilene leaned over to Reid, "Its okay go play a game with Tyler," she told him quietly.

Rolling his eyes Reid caught her in a kiss before slowly getting up from the table, "Come over when you're done," he told her as he and Tyler disappeared through the crowd.

"You know he's just doing that shit to piss me off," Caleb hissed. Sighing Abilene looked at her brother, "For good reason Caleb, he's pissed off too. Just leave it alone and let us have fun tonight," she all but pleaded.

Taking a deep breath Caleb shook his head, "I don't like it Abilene but I'll leave it alone tonight," he told her. Nodding Abilene turned back to her food looking up when Kate exclaimed, "I'm sorry did we miss something between you and Reid?"

Attempting to help her friend Dakota laughed, "They've finally figured out what we've always known Kate that they're perfect for each other." Smiling up at her best friend Abilene stood, "I'm going to go see who's winning the game. You coming Kota?"

/

Abilene, Reid, Tyler, and Dakota had been playing pool for close to a half an hour while the rest, including Pogue who had come through the door around the time Dakota and Abilene had left the table, had stayed back at the table. Abilene could see that Pogue, Chase, and Caleb had left Kate and Sarah at the table while they had moved to the foosball table.

"Babe, it's your shot," Reid told her pulling her attention back to the game. Taking her shot she sunk her ball. Moving around the table she was just lining up her shot when she heard the jukebox start up pounding out an old Def Leppard song. Glancing up she saw Sarah approaching her brother at the foosball table.

Biting her lip she and Dakota glanced at each other as they placed their pool sticks down on the table and moved to where Tyler and Reid were standing. "You want to dance," Abilene asked coyly sliding her arms up around his neck. Smiling Reid put his pool stick down before sliding his arms around her, "As long as it's inappropriately."

Laughing as he managed to get them to the dance floor without breaking their embrace she was dimly aware of Tyler and Dakota dancing nearby as well as Caleb and Sarah. Abilene was entirely lost within Reid's embrace as they moved to their own beat. She felt him sigh into her neck, "This right here is everything Abby," he whispered.

They were so lost in each other that Abilene didn't realize that the song had ended until Tyler came up next to them laughing, "Hey man you want to finish our game?" Without pulling away from her Reid glanced at his best friend, "Yeah man I'll be right over." Nodding Tyler walked back over to their pool table.

"I'm going to go hang with Dakota," Abilene said noticing that her friend was sitting back at the table with the other girls while once again Caleb, Pogue, and Chase were at the foosball table. Nodding Reid stared down at her as he caressed her face. Furrowing her brow she looked back up at him, "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Smiling crookedly at her Reid cupped her face before kissing her, "Just that I love you," he told her before he pulled away and went back over to Tyler. Shaking her head Abilene felt like she was walking on air as she made her way over to the girls table.

Dropping down into a chair next to Dakota Abilene prepared herself for the twenty questions that she knew Kate would have for her. She was not disappointed when after a few seconds Kate turned to her, "Okay tell us everything! How, when, where I want it all because from the looks of things this isn't something new."

Laughing Abilene shook her head, "No definitely not new. We just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while without interference from certain people," she answered glancing at her brother who was currently watching her.

"Isn't Reid one of his best friends?" Sarah asked, "You'd think he'd like the fact that you're involved with someone he knows so well." Smiling at her Abilene attempted to explain, "Reid and I have literally been best friends since kindergarten. We've been each other's firsts with everything and nothing could come between us. However one of the problems that Caleb has with us is the fact that for years we've backed off of each other before we actually end up together. He thinks our feelings are fickle"

Furrowing her brow Sarah asked curiously, "If you're so close why would you deny yourselves then?" Dakota chuckled, "It's because they're so close. Both of them were to chicken shit to own up to their feelings so they'd back off and date others." Glaring at her best friend Abilene stuck her tongue out at her, "At least we figured it out what are you and Baby Boy waiting for."

Glancing at Tyler Dakota's cheeks flamed red, "We're not talking about us we're talking about you and Reid," she stated. Holding up her hand Kate laughed, "I've been trying to get them together for months now. Pogue thinks I'm crazy but you and Tyler are perfect for each other," she told the younger girl.

Dakota was saved from answering when there was a commotion and the sound of glass breaking over at the pool tables.

Looking over Abilene could see Reid and Aaron nose to nose. Starting to get up Abilene looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I'll get him," Caleb told her as he and Pogue started to make their way through the crowd.

"Hey man you need any help?" Chase asked. "No, man," Pogue called back, "Just stay here with the girls." Abilene stood and watched as her brother and Pogue went out the back entrance of Nicky's. Huffing she sat down half listening as the others talked about classes starting the next day.

A few moments later she saw the bar's owner, Nicky, go out the back with a baseball bat and then Aaron, who was already sporting the makings of a black eye, and his cronies come back through the door. "Screw this," she huffed standing and making her way towards the back door. She felt rather saw Dakota following her out.

Abilene made it out of the back entrance in time to see her brother shove Reid. She knew her brother had used his power when Reid was sent flying backwards twenty feet into a brick wall. "Reid," she exclaimed hurrying down the steps only to be blocked by a black eyed Caleb who had turned at her exclamation.

Letting her eyes bleed black with her magic Abilene stepped up to Caleb as she saw Dakota and Tyler slip past and run to check on Reid, "Get out of my way," she snarled. "This has nothing to do with you," he told her. "The hell it doesn't," she retorted back looking over his shoulder she could see her friends helping Reid to his feet.

Shaking his head Caleb let his magic slip away returning his eyes to their original color, "He's addicted Abilene," he told her tiredly, "Normally I'd say that's his problem but he's involving you and using out in the open. It's going to expose us all."

"I didn't use out in the open, Golden Boy, in case it escaped your memory that was you who just threw me into the wall," Reid said angrily shaking off Tyler and Dakota to come stand next to Abilene. Rolling his eyes Caleb shook his head, "Not tonight I'm talking about last night and you know it, Reid."

Clearing her throat Dakota came around the group to stand on the other side of Abilene, "It wasn't Reid who made that dick throw up last night at the party that was me so if you're going to be throwing anyone into walls because of it have at it Caleb."

"Dakota," Pogue warned. Turning to her brother she narrowed her eyes at him, "Stay out of it Pogo. In fact you seem to be doing a splendid job not involving yourself already," she hissed angry with the fact that her brother wasn't doing a thing to diffuse the volatile situation. Rolling his eyes Pogue shook his head, "This is between them," he simply stated.

Sighing Caleb ran his hand through his hair, "I'm not talking about the party Dakota I'm talking about later and I'm sure Reid knows what I'm talking about."

"He didn't use later," Abilene shouted. "Abilene, it doesn't," Reid started to say before she cut him off, "I know he didn't use later, Caleb, because he was with me the entire night."

Pogue finally took action when Caleb went to lunge at Reid. He got in between the two and shoved Caleb back, "She's almost eighteen, man. I know she's your sister but you've got to let it go," he told him trying to calm him.

"It doesn't matter if it was him or not. He's still a trouble maker," Caleb said angrily, "What's going to happen when one of these days he picks a fight, like he did tonight, and you get hurt?" he shouted at Abilene.

Tyler turned swiftly towards Caleb removing the restraining hand he had on Reid, "He didn't pick the fight. Aaron did when he said something about Abilene. In fact Reid was starting to walk away and the dickhead kept on that if Reid hadn't finally turned around and hit him I would've."

Snorting Reid shook his head, "It doesn't matter Baby Boy. No matter what you say Golden Boy here will have something to say about me," he stated clapping his best friend on the shoulder he squared off in front of Caleb, "I don't need your permission to date your sister now that you've finally remembered that you have a sister."

"What the hell does that mean?" Caleb asked. Smirking Reid laughed, "It means, where the hell have you been her whole life, man? I have been by her side since we were five. Every scrape and bruise she's ever had I've been there to help her. At thirteen where were you when she needed help controlling her magic? That's right you were too busy showing off your own magic to daddy to care that she needed help. Freshman year when dickwad Aaron cornered her at the spring formal where were you? I seem to remember being the one who noticed she was gone. Who taught her to drive, Caleb? Last year when your father was moved to the colony house and your mother started drinking who was there to wipe her tears? Me!" he shouted.

Turning around Reid grabbed Abilene's hand before turning back to Caleb, "You may not like me, whatever man, I don't really care one way or another. However, if you ever imply that I'd put her in harm's way again I'll knock your teeth down your throat because unlike you I'd literally kill or die for her." Turning around Reid tugged on Abilene's hand, "Come on Abby."

Swallowing the tears that threatened to fall Abilene took one last look at her brother before following Reid out of the alleyway.


End file.
